The Vakumi Chronicles
The Vakumi Chronicles is a story written by SithStalkerO66. It follows the adventures of Toa Vakumi. Chapter 1 100 years ago... Toa Vakumi sat down by the beaches of Daxia, the base of the Order of Mata Nui. The Order was a secret organization who served the will of Mata Nui. During its time, the Order has revealed its existence to very few outside the Order. Vakumi wasn't an official member, nor was he a servant. 900 years ago, the Brotherhood of Makuta struck down the Great Spirit Mata Nui. When this happened, a massive earthquake occurred, leaving many buildings in many islands damaged, some completely destroyed. Several agents of the Order was sent to repair the buildings of allying factions, in one of these islands, a giant beast appeared and interfered with the repairs. However, before the agents were killed, Vakumi himself appeared and with his unique abilities to absorb the abilities of other beings, turned the creature's abilities against it, killing it. One of the agents, Johmak, was impressed with his abilities and made him an honorary member. Suddenly, Vakumi heard someone coming. It was an agent named Trinuma. "Vakumi!" said the warrior "Toa Helryx requires your presence!" With that, he got up and made his way to the great Fortress of Daxia. --- Vakumi rushed into Helryx's chamber and said, "You wanted me here, Helryx?" "Yes." The Toa of Water replied, then showed him to what appears to be a transport device. "You like it? I based its design off the Airships the Matoran of Metru Nui used. It could be useful for the day we reveal our existence and battle against the Brotherhood." "You brought me here so you could show me your new Airship?" Vakumi asked, displeased. "No, of course not. I have a mission for you. I warn you. It's very dangerous and you could be killed." Helryx replied. "I'll do it." Vakumi decided. "Excellent. Our fellow member, Ancient, will show you the way." she said, pointing to a blue and gold brute standing nearby. Chapter 2 100 years ago... "Master! Master!" The Shadowed One, leader of the Dark Hunters, turned around to see his comrade, Ancient, rushing in. "What is it Ancient?" he asked. "Master, I have discovered someone who could possibly make an excellent Dark Hunter!" he replied. "Who might that be?" he asked "Oh, you'll be pleased by him. He's got a unique talent, a tortured soul, perfect for us!" "We'll see." --- Toa Vakumi paced back and forth on the island of Stelt, then walked into a hut, where he saw a 3 red armored beings talking, along with 2 large blue and grey creatures. "So Sidorak was killed?" one of the red ones asked "Yes, tell them that we are offering a high bounty on the Vortixx known as Roodaka." the other replied. Vakumi was curious, then said "I'll take the bounty!" The 5 in the room turned to face the Toa. "Why should we help you when these 2 can rip you into pieces?" asked the being, referring to the 2 large ones, who made their way towards the Toa. "Rip me in pieces, eh? Nice trick! I'll take it!" And before the 2 could even touch him,Vakumi grabbed both of their necks, and used his absorption ability to absorb the 2's extreme strength. After that, he took one of the red being and ripped him in half, killing him. Then he took both halves and used one half each to smack each of the remaining beings. --- Far away, from a boat on the seas between Stelt and Odina, The Shadowed One watched in amazement. Standing beside him are Ancient, and a blue armored Skakdi named Vezok. Ancient told him that he might be interesting in what he sees, and apparently, he was right. "So, this Toa can absorb the powers of the foes he encounters, just like Vezok here can? Interesting." said The Shadowed One. "Yes, I believe that he would make a fine addition to the Dark Hunters." replied Ancient. "What makes you think he'll join us?" asked Vezok "I'll see to that." Ancient replied, watching the Toa deal with Stelt's native species. Chapter 3 100 years ago... On the island of Stelt, The Shadowed One, leader of the Dark Hunters, came Vakumi with a proposal: To join the Dark Hunters. "Why would I join the Hunters?" asked Vakumi. "You're nothing but selfish criminals who never care about the universe!" "Why, is simple." he replied. "I saw how tortured you are. You've been banished from your home island from committing such an act that the island's inhabitants never welcomed any tall beings with red and silver armor." Vakumi readied his Scythe. "How did you know about my banishment?" "That is not of your concern." said the Dark Hunter leader. "My question is: Will you join us?" Vakumi considered, anything would be better than an outcast from his home. "I'm in." --- Vakumi stood in the arena of the Dark Hunter base of Odina. He stood over his opponent, a blue Skakdi named Vezok. The Shadowed One congratulated him on defeating him. "Congratulations, you passed the first test. Now for your next test." The Shadowed One said to Vakumi. He then yelled, "BRING IN THE NEXT CHALLENGERS!" On one side stood a blue-armored brute. Vakumi recognized him as one of Stelt's natives. On the other side stood a purple armored Dark Hunter named Eliminator. The two fought. The blue-brute was stronger, but Eliminator was more agile and cunning. Eventually, the brute got tired and Eliminator took him down. "You decide." said The Shadowed One. "Does he live?" Vakumi looked at the blue brute with hate. "Kill him." Eliminator was about to slash at the brute, but decided not to. "He passes the test!" said the Dark Hunter. "Welcome to the Dark Hunters." The Shadowed One said, with a sinister look on his face. Chapter 4 1 month ago... Toa Vakumi, former Order of Mata Nui agent and current Dark Hunter, stood in front of The Shadowed One as he is about to demonstrate a new device. "You see, this cannon allows me to fire a large circular laser beam, which will disable all machinery it touches. It has been specifically modified to shut down the Brotherhood of Makuta's Rahkshi and Exo-Toa, leaving them vulnerable for an invasion, thanks to you absorbing the properties of Rahkshi and Exo-Toa suits in your previous battles. Think of it, our ultimate victory against the Brotherhood!" "How nice for you." Vakumi said in return. "So what are you going to do after this machine destroys the Brotherhood?" "Simple, Vakumi. I have already sent one of our agents to steal an Airship from Metru Nui. We will then mount the cannon onto the airship and range it all over the universe. I will then rule the world with an iron fist!" "Yes, master. That will be excellent!" --- "What did he say?" Helryx, leader of the Order of Mata Nui, was just told of The Shadowed One's ultimate weapon from Vakumi, who was sent to spy on the Dark Hunters. "I told you, Helryx. He plans to use the cannon to destroy the Brotherhood, then any organizations that oppose him. Including the Order of Mata Nui!" "This is a disaster!" "Don't worry, Helryx. I have a solution." --- In the middle of the night, Vakumi sneaked into the chamber where the cannon was placed. There was only 1 Dark Hunter on guard. Using his stealth training from the Order, he was able to knock the Hunter out before he could notice him. Suddenly, in the middle of the chamber, a gold armored brute appeared from nowhere. "So, this is the cannon?" he asked "Yes, Botar." replied Vakumi. "There is a weak spot in the middle there." he continued, pointing to a spot. "If I could pry it open with my scythe, someone could fire a blast of energy there, which will destroy the cannon." "Excellent." came another reply. This time from another Order of Mata Nui agent named Tobduk. He grabbed a giant spear glowing with energy. "Let's do this." --- "What do you mean no one was there?" The Shadowed One had heard of the destruction of his ultimate weapon. The Hunter who was on guard has no idea of this attack. "I don't remember anything! I was standing on guard, watching out for any intruders, then...the rest is a blur." the Hunter replied. The Shadowed One's signaled Vakumi and a black and silver armored brute to his side. He gave the 2 one simple task. "Kill him." Chapter 5 1 week ago... Toa Vakumi was on his way to the island of Daxia. He hardly every visited Odina, especially since The Shadowed One was still angry about the destruction of his cannon. He had tasked Vakumi with one simple task: To find and destroy Makuta Teridax. He had recently interrogated a Makuta, who told him that Teridax was underneath the island of Voya Nui. Vakumi knew about what lies beneath Voya Nui. The Pit, the former prison for criminals such as the Barraki. He also knew that the waters of the Pit has strange mutation effects. Therefore, he returned to Daxia to prepare himself for the mission. After he got some Mutagen-proof armor and a water-breathing device, he flew to Voya Nui with wings that were supplied from the Order. Upon arriving there, he noticed something in the middle of the island. He saw 6 Toa going down a stone tunnel, next to that tunnel was an Order of Mata Nui agent Vakumi recognized as Axonn. "They must be hunting Teridax as well. I should try and enlist their help." he said to himself, then plunged into the black waters underneath Voya Nui. --- Vakumi has been swimming in the waters of the Pit for a couple of hours now, but saw no sign of Teridax or the 6 Toa. However, he noticed a battle going on somewhere near him. There was an unconscious Toa that Vakumi recognized as Toa Hydros. Opposite him was a four-armed reptilian creature. On another side, there was a Tarakava. On the opposite side, he saw a Zyglak, a blue and gold brute and a silver-headed warrior. In between the 3 were a Le-Matoran and a silver hydruka. He knew that Hydros needed help, so he swam away to find help. Along the way, he found Hydraxon, the jailer of the Pit, who recognized Vakumi and gave him permission to his Maxilos robots. He sent one to help Hydros, and another to help him find Teridax. Then he noticed a Toa of Ice in a cell, outside were another Maxilos robot and an Energy Hound. Modifications to his armor made him concealed from the Toa of Ice, but not to the Maxilos robot. Suddenly, he felt like he wanted to get near the robot. He then pressed his ear against the robot's mouth, or whatever it was called. He suddenly had a different mission and wanted to go somewhere else. He was to find someone, who's name echoed in this mind over and over again. "Icarax" Chapter 6 Vakumi has been all around the universe, using his built-in stealth feature in his new armor. He tracked Makuta Icarax to Metru Nui, Xia, Karzahni, Voya Nui and back to Xia again. He recently tracked Icarax to a small, wooded island near the Southern Continent. When he was near the island, he spotted Makuta Icarax in combat with 2 tall warriors. Vakumi recognized them as Botar and Trinuma, agents of the Order of Mata Nui. Seeing his comrades in trouble urged Vakumi to help them, but the dark impulses in his mind urged him to turn on his friends. This doesn't make any sense, thought Vakumi, My mental shield nullifies any mental attacks on me. Unless...it was breached somehow. He thought back, thinking of anything that might've destroyed the shield. Then he remembered: The Shadowed One's cannon, it had a Power Core radiating energy. When he was exposed to it, he felt something break in his mind. Yes, that was it. The good news was that the part containing the information on the Order of Mata Nui was still shielded, but he was still open to mental attacks. Vakumi gripped his scythe, using a "borrowed" matter absorption ability to turn his right arm into protosteel, then charged, revealed himself and punched Botar in the gut. That delayed him long enough for Icarax to use his magnetism power to crush him. "You! But why?" asked Trinuma. Vakumi chuckled, and then touched Makuta Icarax's armor, this time it had enough surface area to transform Vakumi's entire body Protosteel. He raised both arms and attacked, with Icarax blasting shadow at him. Trinuma was able to escape, barely. Icarax turned his attention back to Vakumi. "So, you're the Toa Teridax mentioned." he said. "I was wondering when you'd show up." The part of Vakumi that was not evil managed to control his body, punching Icarax with both hands, which made a large dent on his armor. "Still have some resistance inside you, eh? Well, we're gonna have to fix that." He grabbed a purple sphere, and smashed it with his sword, making it glow purple. "Gorast once made something like this." he continued. "tested it on a Matoran. Didn't work out, but I perfected it." and stabbed his sword straight through his armor, and the purple glow made it to his muscle and tissue. Vakumi started to change. He grew wings, claws, his chest armor became a ribcage, and his gold armor turned silver once more, and his muscle and tissue transformed into a greenish-black fluid. "Now, you are one of us, and will forever assist me in taking over the Brotherhood." Toa Vakumi, now Makuta Vakumi, bowed before his new master in respect, and he spoke, though not from the brave, heroic Toa he was, but the evil, sinister Makuta he now is. And from his mouth uttered two words: "Yes, master." Chapter 7 After his transformation, Makuta Vakumi was sent to Destral carrying a Brotherhood of Makuta Tablet of Transit. Once he arrived, Makuta Tridax, who wasn't pleased with the Makuta being the a former Toa, but knew better to argue with Icarax, the so-called new leader of the Brotherhood. "Here." he said, holding a launcher. "What does this do?" "It's called a Nynrah Ghost Blaster." he explained. "Once the rocket hits an opponent, you control every mechanical part in his or her body. Very effective to make people obey you." Makuta Tridax then demonstrated by shooting it outside and it hit a wandering Av-Matoran. He then controlled his body to enter the fortress and was "introduced" with a Shadow Leech. "Here, your new assistant." Vakumi then grabbed the Matoran and flew off to his assigned region, a Southern Island. There, he was introduced with Naiva and Nadak, two Makuta that no-one really cares about. Less than a week in the Brotherhood and Vakumi already built a massive fortress, though it was only about a quarter the size of the one at Destral. But still, it was very impressive. Inside a room, Vakumi was assembling bits of metal together into a cannon. Makuta Nadak then walked in on his Robot Suit. "So what are you making there?" he asked. "Something The Shadowed One made some time ago. It's called a Disabler Cannon. The Dark Hunters' version was programmed to shut down Exo-Toa battlesuits and Rahkshi armor and any other traps you have, which would clear the way for a Dark Hunter invasion." Vakumi explained. "So why are you remaking it?" "This version will be slightly different, instead of shutting down mechanicals, it will kill any living thing with organic tissue. It will not affect Rahkshi, Exo-Toa or us, for we have no muscle or tissue." Suddenly, there was a crash sound, Makuta Naiva flied into the ceiling. "Gunships...dozens of them! They're carrying Toa, weapons, and other warriors!" he hurriedly explained. "So...they've come at last" he said softly. He then set a dial on the side of the cannon. A screen popped up which said '00:30:00'. "In about half an hour, every Toa, warrior, and anything that's in the Brotherhood will be dead." The 3 Makuta then flew up, and saw warriors in silver and/or gold armor attacking the defenses of the fortress. He noticed two particular warriors. They were both Toa, one of them white and gold, resembling a Toa Hagah. The other was green and silver, who carried a double-bladed sword and hands crackling lightning. "Alright, Makuta freaks!" said Boltneck. "Let's rumble!" Chapter 8 Toa Boltneck replied Vakumi's lightning blast with one of his own, then unleashed a magnetic blast, but was countered by a more powerful one that send him flying towards another wall. Boltneck saw the screen on Vakumi's Disabler Cannon. It was only fifteen minutes away from firing, and he needed to take down Vakumi and stop the cannon from firing. Not an easy job when you're all alone with no-one helping. thought Boltneck. But I must try! and he activated his Volitak and disappeared from view. Vakumi frowned, his Makuta armor not being equipped with technology that can spot beings with stealth abilities. With no choice, he pressed a button on a panel of the cannon, which created a shield over it. He then prepared to unleash a Shadow Nova Blast which should stop Boltneck. However, he found himself shocked by Boltneck's new Electric Tazer, which also shorted out the shield over the cannon. He then started to crush it with magnetism. If he destroys that cannon, all my plans will be foiled! thought Vakumi. He then looked around and found an assortment of sharp weapons and magnetized them to Boltneck. Vakumi followed up with a extra-high density punch which took Boltneck down to the battlefield below the fortress. "Foolish Toa, you think you could actually defeat me?" "Yeah, I do!" came a voice from behind. It was Toa Tockar, with a silver Energy Hound with a mounted Kanoka Disk launcher. Tockar fired a blast of light from his sword. Vakumi responded with Laser Vision and a Power Scream, but at the same time, Tockar fired his Zamor Launcher twice, both making contact with the vision blast and scream, giving Tockar the ability to use both. "Now all your powers are mine." Tockar taunted, firing laser vision, light blasts from his sword and his light blaster. Vakumi barely managed to keep them at bay with a shield made of Shadow, and used his power over Rahi control to make the Energy Hound claw at Tockar fiercely. Taking this opportunity to laser blast his Zamor Launcher from his sword and crush it with his clawed foot. "It's over, old friend." "I don't think so!" said Boltneck, who was flying up onto the fortress and claws crackling with lightning. Tockar, too, angled his sword into attack position and a glow emitting from it. Chapter 9 Makuta Vakumi was flying out of his fortress and blasting the Order agents on the ground. He was aware that Tockar and Boltneck were still following him, but Nelag was flying rear lookout and blasting the Toa. Vakumi saw that Nelag wasn't able to keep it up, so he signaled his new lieutenant. "Kreydax! Take care of the Toa!" The former Dark Hunter nodded and flew in front of the two Order agents. He then formed a massive energy blast in his hands and it knocked down the two. Tockar took most of the punishment, but Boltneck was able to sense that the energy blast was lightning-based, and thus was able to absorb and redirect it. He launched a massive lightning bolt combined with magnetic force which forced him down and Tockar, finally regaining his consciousness, used laser vision that he absorbed with his Zamor Spheres to finish him off. "Any idea how to bring Vakumi down?" asked Boltneck. "Well, there's a new technique I learned in my three-year coma. But you need to distract him and make sure he doesn't absorb that power." "Got it." he then took off and blasted Vakumi with lightning blasts from his claws and tazer. As soon as he was sure Vakumi was distracted, Tockar fired a massive blast of light at him, and his Energy Hound fired a Kanoka disk. Both hit at the same time, and Vakumi was down. "That's your new technique? That wasn't even enough to bring him down!" "I wasn't trying to kill him." explained Tockar. "You'll see. Now we have to focus on destroying that cannon." "You'll need a little help." came a voice from behind. It sounded like Vakumi, but his tone changed from the sinister, dark Makuta voice to a regular Toa voice. "How did you..." asked Boltneck, stunned. "Simple. I fired a blast of light powerful enough to fill his spirit with light and the disk reconstituted him into a Toa." "Impressive." said Vakumi, pressing his back which activated his WAR armor, with wings and a jetpack. "Now, we have a cannon to destroy!" Chapter 10 A few hours ago... Tockar and Vakumi joined blasts of Light in an attempt to destroy the Disabler Cannon, but to no avail. "It's no use, it's too powerful." Vakumi said. "Even with all my powers combined, I can't stop it." He then launched a massive blast of lightning at the wall in rage, which also caused the Cannon to short out. At the same time, a storm seemed to have started. Tockar noticed this, and came up with a plan. Vakumi launched up in the air above Boltneck, and used his remnants of his Weather Control ability to redirect the lightning to Boltneck's two bumpers. They took in the lightning, and when he combined the storm's lightning with his own, Boltneck started to feel charged up, and prepared to launch a massive nova blast, which was powerful enough to destroy the cannon, and the fortress along with it. "Impressive." noted Vakumi. "Thanks, and now if you'll excuse me, I have a traitor to hunt down." He then left. --- Now... "Well, that's the last of it." said Tockar. "Wait. The Matoran." said Vakumi, pointing at Nelag. "Oh right." Tockar then launched a beam of light which shattered the barrier inside Nelag, allowing light to pour in. He then noticed something heading towards them. "Wait, is that Boltneck?" Vakumi looked up, and with no doubt, the Toa of Magnetism was flying towards them. He was carrying a Le-Matoran on his back. "So, what happened to "hunting down the traitor"?" Boltneck explained how he returned to the Northern Continent, and met the Le-Matoran, Ventas, who told him that Phreak took the teleportation machine and headed to a place called "Bara Magna". Ventas seemed to be familiar with that place, having been there before with help from a nearby Toa. Tockar began turning dials on his mask; an upgrade from his WAR armor. "I'm tracking down Phreak's location." After a while, Tockar got a hold of him and created a portal with his Olmak. On the other side was a barren deserted wasteland. "Yup, that's it." said Ventas. Boltneck and Ventas started to enter the portal when a group of Rahkshi came up and started attacking with their staffs. Boltneck and Ventas made a jump for it, but one of the Rahkshi also forced Vakumi and Nelag into the portal as well. The portal shut, leaving Tockar to deal with half a dozen Rahkshi. To be continued in Mission in Bara Magna. Characters *Order of Mata Nui **Axonn **Boltneck **Botar **Helryx **Hydraxon **Hydros* **Tobduk **Tockar **Trinuma **Vakumi **Several Maxilos Robots **Numerous Order of Mata Nui Elite Corps agents **An Energy Hound *Dark Hunters **Ancient **Eliminator **Proto-Beast* (Not mentioned by name) **The Shadowed One **Vezok **Warrior* **Kreydax **A Dark Hunter of Krekka's species. *Brotherhood of Makuta **Icarax **Nadak **Naiva **Teridax **Tridax *Mezahk* *Nelag *Scotho* (Not mentioned by name) *Toa Inika (Not mentioned by name) *Ventas *Zavak* (Not mentioned by name) *3 beings of Sidorak's species *2 beings of Krekka's species *All characters with an asterisk are creations of user Toa Hydros Category:Stories Category:Series